interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Carpet Interview With Former Bishop Eight
November 23rd, 2042: Live from the Consortium Gala in Geneva, On the Red Carpet with Bryan Whalen - Bryan: My name is Bryan Whalen, and I'm reporting to you LIVE from the Red Carpet here at the Consortium Gala. It's a star-studded affair, with celebrities, politicians and even a couple Founders of the Guardian Church here to mix with Consortium officers all in the name of raising money for humanitarian efforts in Eastern Europe. Stay tuned while we... Bishop! Wait, Bishop Eight! Bishop Eight: Not anymore it's not. Call me George. Now whadda you want? BW: Bryan Whale, VR News. Do you have a moment for an interview? B8: Sure. Whatever. Hey, is that Kopp woman still working for you guys? BW: Uh, you mean Investigative Reporter Terri Kopp? She is, yes. B8: She ever tell you about that time she and I had in New York? Ha! Now that was a bloody weekend to remember! We met at the bar and one thing led to another... the next thing I knew we were- BW: This is family programming, Bishop, maybe another time? B8: Psh. Family programming. It's a dangerous world out there kiddos, and the sooner you learn that, the better. So, what do you want to ask me, reporter man? BW: What was your best memory as a Consortium Bishop? B8: Ha! My best memory is always my most recent mission. It's the one freshest in my mind. Just came back from tangling with Kiril Angelov and his Mercenaries, and I'll tell you this, it's gonna be a while before they come around again! BW: How do you feel about Kiril Angelov's claims that you shot down two of his men in cold blood? B8: Oh, he already posted something on that stupid NewsWorld? I bet he was in Sebastian's crying his eyes out to all the other mercenary captains how the big bad Bishop Eight- BW: How do you feel about being the first Bishop to be forcibly retired? B8: What did you say? BW: They said that you'd been retired following the incident with you and the Homeless Mercenaries a week back. And that Zenlil was being passed on to a newly recruited Bishop Six. B8: Who the hell told you that? Was it 44? I bet it was 44. I'm gonna wring his neck. BW: Sorry, Mr. Hamlin. I don't reveal my sources. B8: Listen. It doesn't matter what may be said about unacceptable loss of life or perceived reckless behavior. I get the job done and sometimes bad guys fall down in the process. I don't feel 'bad' for what happened, hell, I didn't even pull the bloody trigger. BW: So you claim you didn't do it? And aren't you worried about Angelov coming after you? I mean, now that you don't have the Consortium behind you? B8: Oh I get it, you think you can get a rise out of me? The 'reckless Bishop Eight.' Little insect, scurrying around, trying to piss people off. You make me sick, reporter man. BW: I just find it hard to believe you're so calm after killing innocent people. Is that what being a Bishop does, does it make you indifferent to killing? Is that why the Queen said in her statement-- *THWACK* B8: Stay the hell down or I'll hit you again. Ha, I guess you're actually pretty good at your job, aren't you? BW: Did you get that? All of it? Fantastic. This is Bryan Whalen, and that was an exclusive interview with George Hamlin, the recently retired Bishop Eight, live here at the... hell, that hurt. Can you get me an icepack? Category:Bryan Whalen Category:George Hamlin Category:Robert Jenkins Category:Kiril Angelov Category:VR News Category:Transcripts